


Scars are maps to the soul

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's face is ruined and he fears Hannibal will leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars are maps to the soul

Will Graham’s face is a mess. It’s Dolarhyde’s doing and there was no time to fix it, he’s left with a pattern of scars ruining his once handsome features.  
Hannibal likes beautiful things, and turns ugly ones into art.  
Will supposes Hannibal will try to leave him, and find someone prettier and more malleable.  
It also occurs to him to leave of his own account, but he does not.  
He has nothing to return to, being a wanted man.  
He does not want to do to prison under Alana’s care, or to fry.  
Will has ceased to love Molly, and what does he have to offer her?  
More anguish, and none of the stability that she and Walter need now.  
All his bridges are burnt with dragonfire, and he cannot go back over them.

*  
Hannibal reads to him at night to soothe his nightmares, the warm voice induces sweet dreams.  
Will thinks Hannibal does care at those times.

*  
Hannibal has been good to him, cooking something not human, and giving him space when he needs it.  
He has a dog called Beatrice. Hannibal named it saying it was fitting for his beloved.  
He is being nice, he will leave with someone beautiful that he will find here.  
Maybe he will not even miss Will.

*  
Will reads the flame-haired tart Freddie Lounds’ book about them.  
She even has a chapter on their supposed sex life.

“I don’t want to speculate on the murder husbands' sex life, but they are no doubt humping like bunnies. Lecter’s large cock is deep inside Graham’s puckered rosy anus, and they are surrounded by beauty and roses (with thorns). Soft music plays as they undulate like deadly amorous snakes, seeking completion. There are copious orgasms and they ejaculate on their foes. I cannot say more of the cannibal and his beautiful,well-hung husband.”  
Will scoffs. He’s no longer pretty, but still hung.

*  
Will knows Hannibal fucked Tobias and then killed him.  
Perphaps he tries to kill all his lovers, Alana and Bedelia certainly qualify.  
Bedelia is still lovely, and he might call on her, not even to kill her.  
Will frowns.

*  
“You will go,” Will says over dinner.  
“Why would I? I was afraid you would leave,” says Hannibal.  
“My face is a mess.”  
“Oh, Will. You are beautiful to me and always will be, your soul shines through your eyes and it makes you lovely.”  
“You won’t leave?”  
“No. You tried to leave me, and I wouldn’t let you. I spent three years in jail waiting for your return. I only gave myself up for you. Have I not proven my devotion?”  
Will chokes back a sob and Hannibal goes to embrace him.  
“My love,” he says.  
“Have you read what Ms. Lounds wrote about our sex life?”  
“That harlot can dream can’t she? I would like to do some of those things.”  
“Oh. Even ejaculate all over our foes?”  
“That would be vulgar.”  
“Agreed. And it would leave evidence.”  
Hannibal kisses him and proceeds to recreate a scene from the lurid memoir.


End file.
